I'm Sorry
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Saat Daiki memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Tetsuya tentang sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tentang seorang pendosa yang menyesali segala perbuatannya hanya karena ucapan dari seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari korbannya, tak ada yang tahu apakah kisah itu memang hanyalah kebohongan belaka atau sebuah kisah nyata yang tidak diketahui siapapun. #KNBIEVENT2016FF.


Di depan sebuah makam sederhana di belakang panti asuhan, anak berambut dan bermata biru langit itu berlutut. Membersihkan makam di depannya dari rerumputan liar hingga bersih, meletakkan beberapa bunga liar yang ia petik di sekitar panti lalu berdoa. Tak lama kemudian anak yang berusia sekitar delapan tahun itu selesai berdoa dan mulai berbicara sendirian.

" _Kaa-chan_ , maaf Tetsuya baru bisa mengunjungi _kaa-chan_." Senyum manis terukir di wajah pucatnya, "Bagaimana kabar _kaa-chan_? Tetsuya baik-baik saja disini." Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan, meniup rambut anak bernama Tetsuya itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa _kaa_ - _chan_ bahagia disana?" Tetsuya bertanya sambil mengelus pelan batu nisan dihadapannya, tak ada jawaban tentu saja. "Tetsuya bahagia disini. Apa _kaa_ - _chan_ tahu? Kemarin ada seorang kakak yang mengatakan kalau ia akan menggantikkan bapak pendeta untuk menjaga kami." Tetsuya menarik tangannya dari permukaan batu nisan menuju wajahnya. Memangku dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Ia memang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, tapi kakak itu sangat baik pada kami, meskipun dari apa yang kulihat kakak itu menunjukkan kebaikannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakkan."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. "Ia selalu memasak untuk kami meskipun rasanya tidak terlalu enak, ia membersihkan panti asuhan, dan bahkan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuk kami semua." Tetsuya tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "Aku yakin _kaa_ - _chan_ pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya." ia melanjutkan. "Dan nama kakak itu adalah—"

"TETSU!"

Tetsuya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang baru saja memotong ucapannya. Ia melihat kearah seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun keatas, berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut biru tua yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Daiki- _nii_?"

* * *

.

I'M SORRY.

By: Misaki Younna

Rated: T

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort, Family

Dedicated to #KNBIEVENT2016 di grup Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia.

Hope you like it!.

.

.

* * *

Pria itu berhenti berlari, menumpu kedua tangannya diatas kedua lutut dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Astaga—kukira kau hilang! Hah... bagaimana bisa kau selalu menghilang ketika aku melepaskan pandanganku barang sedetik saja darimu hah?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Salahnya karena ia tidak memberitahu perihal kepergiannya pada pria didepannya. Pria yang disebut sebagai 'Daiki-nii' itu pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Baiklah, maaf karena aku sudah membentakmu. Lain kali beritahu aku dahulu kalau ingin berpergian. Oke?" Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pria tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tetsuya menuju makam di sebelahnya. "Makam?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Iya, milik _kaa_ - _chan_ Tetsuya. Daiki-nii baru tahu karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya kan?"

Pria itu terdiam. Ia cukup tertegun dengan kehebatan Tetsuya yang membuat makam itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Tetsuya beranjak mendekati makam ibunya dan mulai berbicara. " _Kaa-chan_ , ini Daiki- _nii_ , kakak yang tadi kuceritakan. Dan Daiki- _nii_ , ini kaa-chan."

Pria itu hanya bisa terdiam. Manik biru lautnya terpaku pada nama yang tertulis di batu nisan makam tersebut. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sebagai pertanda perkenalan.

"Tetsu" panggilnya.

"Ada apa Daiki-nii?"

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat kearah lain, "Ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" Tetsuya terdiam. Tidak biasanya pria di depannya menawarkan untuk bercerita, karena seingat Tetsuya, pria di depannya ini baru akan bercerita apabila anak-ana di panti asuhan memaksa.

"Sekarang?" tanya Tetsuya dan dijawab dengan anggukkan. "Iya. Tapi cerita ini khusus untukmu saja. Mau tidak?" dan selayaknya anak kecil kebanyakan, Tetsuya mengangguk setuju. Pria di depannya mendudukkan diri tak jauh dari makam dan membuat gestur tubuh agar Tetsuya mendekat—dan tentu saja Tetsuya mematuhinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita memulainya ya? Ah begini saja."

Tetsuya menatap pria di depannya dengan antsusias.

"Kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang pendosa yang menyesali segala perbuatannya hanya karena ucapan dari seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari korbannya...

Kisah itu dimulai dengan lahirnya seorang anak laki-laki di salah satu daerah kumuh. Sisi gelap dari terangnya dunia metropolitan yang penuh dengan kemewahan. Anak itu bernama Aomine Daiki.

Ia lahir dari seorang wanita yang kemudian menelantarkannya yang bahkan belum berusia genap satu bulan di dalam sebuah keranjang anyaman, hanya berbalutkan selimut tipis dan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama dan tanggal lahirnya di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat bisa rubuh kapan saja.

Aomine Daiki. Itulah namanya—", "Wah, namanya mirip Daiki- _cchi_ _ssu_!"

Pria berkulit gelap itu terdiam. Menoleh kearah kiri dimana seorang anak berambut kuning dan bermata madu tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan aura penuh keceriaan miliknya. "Sejak kapan dan untuk apa kau kesini Ryouta?" tanyanya. Anak yang disebut Ryouta hanya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ceria. "Baru saja _ssu_! Aku kesini karena aku ingin bertemu Tetsuya- _cchi_ _ssu_!"

Pria yang mari kita sebut saja 'Daiki' itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi jangan berisik! Aku sedang bercerita disini." Ryouta langsung duduk manis di sebelah Tetsuya setelah mendengar perintah Daiki. Daiki berdeham sebelum melanjutkan.

"—Panti asuhan itu hanya mampu menampungnya sampai ia berumur lima tahun, sebelum akhirnya dihancurkan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai pemilik tanah dimana panti asuhan itu didirikan. Anak-anak telantar yang tadinya diurus oleh panti tersebut pun dengan terpaksa harus berpencar, bertahan hidup di dunia luar yang keras.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Daiki. Tak jarang ia harus merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya karena tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri sepotong roti. Ia mengingat bagaimana orang-orang memukuli, menginjak-injak dirinya yang hanyalah seorang anak berumur lima tahun tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

Dunia kejam yang bahkan tak memandang kasihan seorang anak yang ingin bertahan hidup sendirian.

Dan dunia itulah yang menjadi dunia dimana ia tumbuh besar.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, bahkan tahun demi tahun terus berganti, dan Daiki terus mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Dan layaknya apa yang dulu orang-orang lakukan padanya, ia tidak memiliki rasa kasihan barang sedikitpun. Ia tidak merasa bersalah ketika ia merebut sepotong roti dari tangan seorang anak kecil.

Masa bodoh dengan apa yang orang lain rasakan.

Yang penting ia kenyang—"Hee? Kenapa harus mengambil roti dari anak kecil kalau di dapur ada banyak sekali makanan?" Daiki langsung menatap datar anak berbadan tinggi dan berambut ungu yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan sekantung snack di pelukan dan tangan lainnya sedang menyuap sepotong keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Atsushi, sedang apa kau disini? Dan bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk memakan cemilan tidak sehat itu?" Anak berbadan besar itu kembali menyuapkan sepotong keripik kentang, mengunyah, menelan lalu menjawab. "Daiki- _chin_. Aku lapar."

Daiki hanya mendengus, "Bersabarlah, setelah bercerita aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Dan sekedar memberitahu, ia pasti tidak akan mencuri apabila disana ada dapur dimana makanan selalu ada, Atsushi" Dan Atsushi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sampai mana tadi?", Ryouta mengangkat tangannya "Sampai bagian 'masa bodoh dengan apa yang ia rasakan, yang penting ia kenyang' _ssu_!" Daiki mengangguk, berterima kasih pada Ryouta yang langsung tersenyum gembira karena tidak sia-sia ia memperhatikan ceritanya dengan baik.

"Nah, akan kulanjutkan. —Ia tumbuh besar dan kuat, menjadi petarung yang hebat meski awalnya ilmu bertarung ia gunakan untuk melindungi diri saja. Badannya besar dan kekar. Daiki tidak merasakan apapun saat ia memukuli sekumpulan pemuda hingga harus terbaring di rumah sakit hanya untuk mendapatkan uang yang berjumlah tak seberapa.

Masa bodoh dengan kondisi orang lain.

Yang penting hidupnya tercukupi.

Daiki tidak takut dengan apapun. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan aparat keamanan juga tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup. Dan tanpa persetujuannya, semua orang takut pdanya. Menghindarinya.

Dan Daiki tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Selama tidak ada yang mengganggu kehidupannya, ya sudah.

Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan lama hingga suatu hari, saat ia merasa lapar dan bertemu dengan sepasang suami-istri dimana sang suami sedang membawa sekantung penuh apel dan sang istri yang tengah mengandung berjalan sembari sesekali tertawa atau ucapan suaminya.

Ah, Daiki itu tidak pandang bulu. Ingat?

.

.

Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang. Tepatnya membunuh sang suami tepat di depan sang istri yang langsung menjerit histeris melihat tubuh suaminya yang tergeletak di tanah. Tak bernyawa.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka Daiki berdiri dengan tangan kiri yang memegang sekantung apel dan sambil menguyah apel yang berada di tangan kanannya dengan santai.

"Aku lapar." Itulah yang ia katakan saat itu.

Apa pedulinya?—"

"Sungguh tak tahu diri sekali _nanodayo_."

Daiki hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya ketika lagi-lagi ceritanya diinterupsi oleh suara lain. Kali ini seorang anak berambut hijau, berkacamata dan sedang memegang sebuah figura foto yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Shintarou, apa yang sedang kau laku—oke, lupakan." Daiki menghela nafas, ia melihat interaksi empat anak—meski dua diantaranya lebih memilih untuk diam sementara dua lainnya sedang berdebat mengenai betapa buruknya sikap tokoh bernama 'Aomine Daiki' tersebut.

"Hey. Bisakah kalian diam dan membiarkanku melanjutkan ceritanya?" tepat setelah Daiki berbicara suasana langsung sunyi seketika. "Setelah ini jangan ada yang memotong ucapanku lagi. " dan Daiki merasa cukup puas saat keempat anak di depannya mengangguk serentak.

"Langsung saja—Hari itu jugalah Daiki dijebloskan kedalam penjara. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar salah satu aparat keamanan yang bersyukur karena akhirnya mereka bisa menangkapnya atas kasus pembunuhan dan bahkan ada saksi mata—istri dari korbannya telah memberikan gugatan sekaligus menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Daiki tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia mendengar polisi lainnya yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya bahwa Daiki sudah pasti akan dihukum mati.

Daiki tidak takut dengan apapun. Bahkan meskipun itu adalah waktu kematiannya sendiri.

.

Atau itulah yang ia pikirkan pada mulanya.

.

.

Satu minggu.

Pelaksanaan hukuman matinya telah dijadwalkan akan dilakukan seminggu setelah pengadilan berlangsung, saat Daiki mendengar bahwa ia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, ia hanya menyeringai lebar sambil berkata

 _"Siapa takut? Kalau memang ingin mengeksekusiku, kenapa tidak eksekusi saja aku sekarang?"_

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang ia takuti.

Atau itulah yang ia percayai.

.

.

Hitung mundur telah dimulai. Hari kian hari kondisi Daiki menurun, bukan fisiknya tentu saja, melainkan kondisi mentalnya.

Daiki merasa seolah-olah jantungnya sedang dicengkram erat, tangannya seringkali terasa dingin dan bahkan bergetar. Ia takut. Untuk pertama kalinya Daiki merasa takut.

Dan semua itu semakin parah saat eksekusinya akan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya.

Inikah rasa takut?

Apakah saat aku membunuh pria itu, sebelum ia mati ia juga merasakan hal ini?

Yang benar saja.

.

.

 _"Apa aku memang sekejam itu?"_

Perkataan penuh tanya Daiki pun hanya bisa menggema di dalam sel penjaranya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Karena itulah Daiki mengambil suatu keputusan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat di pagi hari salah seorang aparat keamanan datang dan membuka pintu sel milik Daiki. Daiki sendiri sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu selnya. Ia sudah siap menanggung konsikuensi atas perbuatannya selama ini.

Tapi bukan ajakan menuju ruang eksekusi yang ia terima, melainkan ucapan sinis berupa _"Kau bebas"_ yang terlontar. Daiki terdiam, masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan hampir tidak sadar kapan ia sudah digiring menuju pintu keluar kantor polisi.

Saat ia tersadar dan bertanya mengapa ia dibebaskan, jawaban yang ia terima ialah.

 _"Mana kutahu? Wanita yang menjadi saksi atas perbuatanmu tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja mencabut kesaksiannya dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."_ Pria tua itu meludah, _"Padahal kami tahu bahwa kaulah pelakunya tapi karena kami kekurangan bukti, mau tidak mau kau harus dibebaskan."_

Dan entah mengapa Daiki merasa tidak terima atas pembebasannya saat itu.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah kota, Daiki berjalan sendirian. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sembari berpikir kembali atas apa yang baru saja ia lalui tadi pagi. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu melupakannya? Mencabut tuntutannya? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ia bersalah?

Sesampainya di salah satu persimpangan jalan, Daiki melihatnya.

Ia melihat wanita yang saat itu menjadi saksi pembunuhannya.

Wanita itu sangatlah cantik, rambutnya sepunggung dan sewarna kembang gula. Kulitnya tampak pucat, dan ia terlihat sedang kesulitan membawa kantung plastik belanjaannya, meski begitu sebuah senyuman masih terus terpasang di wajahnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Daiki langsung berlari dan menarik tangan wanita itu tepat ketika sebuah bus hendak menyambar tubuhnya. Daiki bahkan sempat mengumpat pada si pengemudi sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah wanita di pelukannya yang tampaknya sedang syok.

Antara kaget karena nyawanya hampir saja melayang karena sebuah bus yang hampir menabraknya.

Atau karena melihat pria yang telah membunuh suaminya kini berada di depannya dan baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Daiki langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wanita cantik di depannya yang tengah merapikan belanjaannya. Enggan menatap wajahnya. Saat itu tak ada satu suara pun terdengar dari mereka berdua, meskipun mereka berada di dekat jalan raya yang ramai dengan berbagai macam otomotif yang berlalu lalang.

"Terima kasih." Daiki hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget saat mendengar wanita di depannya baru saja bersuara, dan lebih parahnya, berterima kasih padanya. Daiki hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Ia memikirkan beberapa hal, dan salah satunya adalah menyusun kata-kata untuk diutarakan pada wanita di depannya. Dan seorang Aomine Daiki bukanlah orang yang suka berlama-lama karena setelah ia selesai menyusun pertanyaannya, saat itu jugalah ia mengutarakannya.

"Mengapa kau membebaskanku?" tanyanya, manik birunya menatap tajam kearah manik sewarna kembang gula dihadapannya. Namun jawaban yang diberikan wanita itu sungguh diluar perkiraannya.

"Agar kematian suamiku tidak sia-sia."

Daiki mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu menatap matanya. Tersenyum manis meskipun ada sedikit rasa kepahitan dalam senyumnya. "Tadinya aku memang berpikir bahwa memasukkanmu kebalik jeruji besi dan membiarkanmu dihukum mati adalah hal yang baik. Namun setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika kamu tersadar dari dosamu dan memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupmu menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik? Biar kutebak. Kamu pasti sempat menyesali perbuatanmu, rasanya sakit bukan? Kalau iya, aku ingin agar kamu terus mengingat perasaan itu, jangan lupakan. Meskipun aku harus kehilangan suamiku, tapi asalkan kematiannya dapat membuat seseorang yang selama ini telah berjalan di jalan yang salah beralih menuju jalan yang benar, aku rela."

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Daiki tertegun. Apa wanita di depannya serius? Apa memang ada wanita yang sebaik wanita di depannya di dunia ini? Mungkin ada. Tapi selama Daiki hidup, wanita di depannya adalah wanita paling tabah dan baik hati yang pernah ia temui.

Hal ini membuat Daiki semakin menyesal. Ia telah mengambil salah satu sumber kebahagiaan wanita di depannya. Wanita yang begitu baik hati.

Daiki tersenyum kecut. Ia mengingat betapa menyesalnya ia saat itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli dengn apa yang orang lain rasakan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

tangannya bergetar. Daiki merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. kali ini ialah yang enggan menatap wajah cantik wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Daiki. "Cukup dengan hidup dengan lebih baik, dan berbuat baiklah pada orang lain. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Dan setelah menerima jawaban itu Daiki hanya bisa terdiam. Dan membiarkan setitik air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Hanya itu? Semudah itu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, kali ini jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Ya. semudah itu."

.

.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Daiki hanya menatap heran anak-anak di depannya yang anehnya terdiam setelah ia bercerita. Karena biasanya mereka pasti akan memprotes ceritanya inilah-itulah dan berakhir dengan Daiki yang berteriak kesal.

Tapi kini di depannya empat orang anak berambut warna-warni hanya terdiam, "Apa ceritaku sebegitu anehnya?" dan seketika keempat kepala tersebut menggelengkan kepala dengan serentak.

"Nggak _ssu_! C-ceritanya bagus kok!" Ryouta berpaling kearah ketiga temannya. "Benaran _ssu_?!"

"Lumayan _nanodayo_ " jawab Shintarou yang tengah menaikkan kacamatanya. "Meskipun aku agak meragukan apakah setelah itu orang yang bernama 'Daiki' itu akan benar-benar bertaubat dan menjalani hidupnya dengan benar." Daiki hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu beranjak berdiri. "Terserah, meskipun awalnya cerita ini hanya untuk Tetsu saja, tapi yasudahlah, yang penting ayo kita kembali. Kalian sudah lapar kan?" dan yang paling cepat merespon adalah si anak yang berbadan paling besar yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan bahkan sudah berjalan menuju gedung panti diikuti oleh si anak berambut kuning dan berambut hijau di belakangnya.

Daiki hendak berjalan juga namun tertahan karena ia merasa ada yang sedang menarik celananya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa Tetsu?"

Daiki menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Tetsuya dengan cara berlutut di tanah, "Daiki- _nii_ , bagaimana dengan kelanjutan ceritanya?"

"Eh?"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetsuya ingin mendengar lanjutan ceritanya."

Daiki terdiam sebentar lalu menyeringai, "Kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan." Daiki hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat tatapan protes dari Tetsuya. Ia mengusak rambut biru lembut anak di depannyalalu berucap.

"Yah, intinya 'Daiki' pun berteman dengan wanita itu, ia selalu menemani wanita itu kemanapun wanita itu pergi. Membantunya saat ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan kandungannya, membantunya bersih-ber ih sekolah, dan oh iya. Ternyata wanita itu memiliki sebuah panti asuhan, dan 'Daiki' sering datang untuk membantunya."

Daiki tersenyum sedih. "Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tak lama setelah wanita itu melahirkan. Satu tahun kemudian wanita itu meninggal, ia harus meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berumur satu tahun dan meninggalkan semua anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan."

Tetsuya menatap Daiki dengan penasaran. "Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu Daiki yang sempat bersedih karena kepergian wanita itupun memutuskan untuk menggantikannya mengurus anaknya yang masih berumur satu tahun dan mengurus panti asuhannya."

"Ceritanya selesai?" Tetsuya bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan. "Yeah, ceritanya sudah selesai."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan, "Tetsuya-cchi! Daiki- _cchi_! Ayo cepat!" Tetsuya yang merasa dipanggil oleh Ryouta pun segera bergegas menuju ketiga anak lainnya yang sudah berada jauh di depan, semetara itu Daiki yang masih berada di sebelah makam milik ' _Kaa_ - _chan_ ' Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum dan beralih menatap makam disebelahnya.

"Lihat itu, putramu tumbuh dengan sehat, Satsuki."

Tak ada suara lain disekitarnya, Daiki meneruskan.

"Sudah berapa tahun ya?"

Daiki berlutut di samping makam tersebut lalu mengelus batu nisannya dengan perlahan. "Masih ingat dengan perkenalan kita secara resmi setelah kejadian itu?"

 _"Ah iya, siapa namamu? Aku lupa." Wanita itu bertanya, membuat Daiki mengangkay wajahnya lalu menjawab.  
_

 _"Aomine Daiki. Kau?"_

 _"Kamu bisa memanggilku Satsuki. Nama asliku Momoi Satsuki. Jika kau bertanya apakah 'Momoi' adalah nama keluarga suamiku, jawabannya bukan karena itu adalah nama keluargaku. Aku mengubah namaku setelah ia meninggal" Wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Satsuki itu tampak tersenyum sedih, namun tidak lama karena sedetik kemudian senyuman tulus kembali muncul di wajahnya.  
_

 _"Kalau begitu namamu yang sebelum ini adalah?"_

 _"Kuroko. Kuroko Satsuki."_

 _"Nama suamimu?" pertanyaan Daiki membuat senyuman Satsuki jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Dan ia pun menjawab dengan nada bangga.  
_

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya. Benar-benar nama yang indah kan?"_

Daiki mendengus. "Pada akhirnya kau memberikan putramu nama yang sama dengan nama suamimu."

Daiki beranjak berdiri ketika terdengar suara-suara teriakan lain yang meneriakkan namanya. Berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sambil menatap kearah langit biru.

"Yah. Tapi setidaknya kini kau bahagia disana kan?"

"Daiki-cchi! Cepat ssu!" suara cempreng itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya. "IYA SABAR!" dan Daiki pun segera berlari menuju keempat anak yang tengah menunggunya sambil menggerutu dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan menyumpal mulut si anak berambut kuning agar ia berhenti berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dan tepat setelah kepergiannya, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus. Dan sekilas, jika dilihat dengan teliti, akan tampak seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Dan setidaknya dosamu terlah kau tebus dengan kehidupan barumu, Daiki-kun."

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Oke, akhir ceritanya mainstream banget.

Apalagi tiba-tiba alurnya jadi cepat karena Saki baru sadar kalau deadline-nya ff ini dikumpul itu besok. Asem.

apalagi ini adalah yang pertama setelah sekian lama Saki hiatus nulis fanfic. Nggak lama-lama banget sih, tapi setidaknya cukup sampai Saki jadi lupa sama jalan cerita yang sebelumnya.

dan kalau ada yang sadar, Fic ini bisa Saki buatkan Prequelnya dengan cerita kehidupan Daiki membantu Satsuki sebelum Tetsuya lahir. Tapi Saki akan buat prequelnya kalau ada yang mau aja sih. XD

oke deh.

Your review please? XD

-Misaki Younna


End file.
